The present invention relates to an improved load body for a pick-up truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a load body for a pick-up truck with liftable fenders and an incorporated lockable storage compartment.
Load bodies for pick-up trucks conventionally include a load bed provided with inner side walls at its lateral edges for retaining a load, and associated outer side walls, i.e., fenders or quarter panels, which are shaped to blend with the overall contour of the vehicle. The outer side walls are joined to the associated inner side walls by a generally horizontal top member or rail and a rear end member, which generally is provided with a tail light to close the space between the inner and outer side walls. In general, this space is a dead space which is not usable other than possibly for running of vehicles.
However, it is known to utilize this space for storage purposes by providing a lower floor member between the inner and outer side walls and by providing the outer side wall with one or more hinged doors. It is also known to actually hinge a portion of the outer sidewall so that it swings downwardly to expose the compartment formed between the inner side wall and a portion of the outer side wall. Such storage compartments are shown for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,773 and 4,135,761. However, in each of these constructions, the actual appearance of the vehicle is changed as a result of the door openings formed within the outer side walls. This change in the appearance of the vehicle has the disadvantage of making it obvious to evan a casual observer of the vehicle that such a storage compartment exists. Thus, this makes the storage compartment more susceptible to breakage and theft, even if the doors are provided with locks.
It is therefore the basic object of the present invention to provide a pick-up truck load body wherein the space between the inner and outer side walls of the load body is utilized for storage purposes without requiring or providing any openings in the outer sidewall, and which is lockable in a manner which is not readily apparent, except possibly upon close inspection.